callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
WMD (map)
, Russia |image = |console = mp_russianbase |singleplayer = WMD, Vorkuta }} :For the similarly named singleplayer level, see WMD. :For the Call Of Duty: World at War achievement, see Weapon of Mass Destruction. WMD is a large multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview WMD is an excellent map for larger game battles such as Ground War. There are two main sniping posts on this map; the first is located by the A flag and is near the Spetsnaz spawn zone on the gas tanks (look for the sandbags facing the road). The second is located by the C flag and by the Black Ops spawn zone and is accessed by using a ladder, but is a bit harder to find. There is usually at least one person in these sniping spots, and this is one of the ideal maps for players with Ghost. This map can be played on with all classes, though medium-ranged weapons typically fare best. Sniper rifles in the hands of experienced players can be devastating in this map, as besides the more well known sniper spots there are various nooks and crannies that prove advantageous to snipers (e.g. the small structure near the first stated sniper tower with a wall on one side and part of the structure on the other). The L96A1 and PSG1, because of their high firepower, are the most useful rifles to use. Trivia *WMD shares its name with a Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level in the same place. *At random times, a freight train passes along the West side of the map, producing a loud noise, which can be distracting to other players. The train is the same one seen at the end of Vorkuta. *The train locomotive's wheels do not turn. *On local split screen, one player will be able to see the train and the other won't (generally player one). *There is a small vent in this map where the RC-XD can drive through without getting shot to reach the other end. This is good for killing enemies capturing the C flag as the vent in the room is near the entrance to the building near Flag C. As for the passage itself, one end is a ventilation shaft on the floor in a room and the other side is also a ventilation shaft outside about a quarter the way up a building. A pipe means the RC-XD can travel to the floor properly when coming out the vent. In the Wii version, the RC-XD can only travel down the pipe and not up it. *If looking up one of the mountains, the player may see a map that resembles Array, another arctic map. A satellite dish similar to the one in Array can be seen. When on theater mode on free camera, it is notable that the surrounding landscape in Array up the mountain is similar when on free camera mode in WMD. The maps themselves however cannot be seen. *On the bottom floor of the central warehouse there is a space capsule similar to the one in Launch, albeit smaller. *This is the one of two Black Ops maps to have a moving vehicle, the others being the rockets in Launch *There are canisters of Nova-6 located through out the warehouses. *A dead rat can be found in a vent of a building. *WMD is short for 'Weapon of Mass Destruction'. Gallery WMDBird.png|WMD bird's eye view WMDGrid.png|WMD minimap WMDCOD-S.jpg Sniper1.jpg|A sniping tower on WMD. WMD Train Pic1.jpg|WMD's Train. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps